fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Five World Chronicles (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Five World Chronicles is an action-paced, adventure, anime, romance and drama FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of Naruto, Bleach, D.Gray-man and Tales of Xillia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Year 2018-2019). It serves as the prologue to the Four World Heroes and Four World Warriors crossover series. It would be dubbed by Aniplex of America (California), Viz Media/Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas), and Bandai Namco Games. It is also rated T. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Ichigo Kurosaki *Allen Walker **Timcanpy *Jude Mathis **Blue *Hinata Hyuga *Orihime Inoue *Lenalee Lee *Milla Maxwell *Team Kakashi **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Sai *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame *Rock Lee *Tenten *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Team Archangels **Kanda Yu **Lavi Bookman Jr. **Arystar Krory III **Miranda Lotto **Timothy Hearst **Noise Marie *Leia Rolando *Alvin *Elize Lutus **Teepo *Rowen J. Ilbert Allies *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Killer Bee **Gyuki *Iruka Umino *Yoruichi Shihoin *Kon *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Archangels **Komui Lee **Bak Chang **Link Howard **Bookman **Johnny Gill **Cross Marian **Froi Tiedoll **Emillia Galmar *Gaius **Muzét Antagonists *Vangis *Vangris' Illusions **Madara Uchiha **Obito Uchiha **Akatsuki ***Nagato ***Konan ***Itachi Uchiha ***Kisame Hoshigaki ***Deidara ***Sasori ***Kakuzu ***Hidan **Zabuza Momochi ***Haku **Yugito Nii ***Matatabi **Yagura ***Isobu **Roushi ***Son Goku **Han ***Kokuo **Utakata ***Saiken **Fuu ***Chomei **Sosuke Aizen **Espada ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk ****Lilynette Gingerbuck ***Segunda Espada Baraggan Louisenbarin ***Tercera Espada Tier Harribel ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer ***Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Hollow Ichigo **Nachtigal I. Fenn **Gilandor Yul Svent ***Celsius **Chimeriad ***Wingul ***Presa ***Agria ***Jiao *Creda *Inner Circle ** Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Kenya * Oceania Australia * Antartica Reverse-Subspace Terminology Jutsu: *'Ninjutsu': **'Nature Transformation': *'Taijutsu': *'Genjutsu': *'Senjutsu': *'Dōjutsu': **'Byakugan': **'Rinnegan': **'Sharingan': *'Kekkei Genkai': Chakra: Dangai (Parsing World): Also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Garganta (Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): is how Arrancar and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hakuda (White Hits): is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Hoho (Step Method): is a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the Shinigami. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, which incorporates speed and agility. The skill level of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. *'Shunpo' (Flash Steps): is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Kido (Demon/Spirit Way): is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure): is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. *'Reikaku': (Spiritual Sense) or "Reiatsu Chikaku" (Spiritual Pressure Perception): The senses by which one feels and pick up on Reiatsu. Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Reiraku (Spirit Coils): are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow. Reiryoku (Spiritual Power): is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reishi (Spirit Particles): is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. Sonído (Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship): is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven. Zapakuto (Soul-Cutter Sword): The main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. It is a katana which reflects aspects the user's soul and personality. A Zanpakuto has a symbiotic connection with its owner, its spiritual embodiment possessing similar traits to its owner and evolving to reflect its Shinigami's power. By learning the name of the sword's spirit, and through training, Shinigami can unlock more powerful transformations of their Zanpakuto. The first transformation, known as a Shikai (Initial Release) which acts like a binding contract between a Shinigami and the sword, changes the Zanpakuto's appearance to so the owner can facilitate its special abilities to its fullest. The second transformation, known as Bankai (Final Release), is an ability normally seen in Shinigami captains that requires ten years minimum to master. Once achieved, the Shinigami can unlock the full potential of their Zanpakuto, increasing their own power several times over. Though rare, it is not impossible for two people to manifest the same Zanpakuto and spirit. This is considered the ultimate taboo of the Gotei 13 and the individuals who manifest the spirit are forced to fight to the death to determine the Zanpakuto's true master. For Arrancars, Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Innocence: *'Equipment Type': *'Parasitic Type': *'Crystal Type': Artes (Skill Arts): *'Martial Artes' (Special Arts): ** *'Hidden Artes' (Secret Skills): ** *'Magic Artes': **'Spirit Artes': *** *'Mystic Artes': **'Arcane Artes': *'Linked Artes': Weapons *Demon Wind Shuriken *Explosive Tag Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with four separate verses containing many powerful and veteran characters. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon/Small Planet level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain/Small Island level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Voice Cast Main Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Sam Riegel - Jude Mathis *Todd Haberkorn - Allen Walker Secondary Cast *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brittney Karbowski - Timothy Hearst *Colleen Clikenbeard - Miranda Lotto *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Doug Erholtz - Vangis *Eric Vale - Arystar Krory III *Erin Fitzgerald - Teepo *Ian Sinclair - Kanda Yu *Jamie Simone - Akamaru *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jason Liebrecht - Lavi Bookman Jr. *Karen Strassman - Elize Lutus *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Laura Bailey - Blue *Lauren Landa - Leia Rolando *Luci Christian - Lenalee Lee *Matthew Mercer - Alvin *Michael Sorich - Nachtigal I. Fenn *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Ray Gestaut - Noise Marie *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga *Todd Haberkorn - Rowen J. Ilbert *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Vic Mignogna - Creda *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Ali Hillis - Presa *Aaron Roberts - Link Howard *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Catero Colbert - Killer Bee *Charlie Campbell - General Froi Tiedoll *Chris Edgerly - Hidan, Isobu *Christopher Bevins - Johnny Gill *Christopher Sabat - General Cross Marian *Cristina Vee - Matatabi *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu *J. Michael Tatum - Komui Lee *Jerry Jewell - Nea Walker *Jessica Straus - Muzét *John Eric Bentley - Son Goku *Johnny Yong Bosch - Sasori, Hollow Ichigo, Yagura *Kaiji Tang - Wingul *Kari Wahlgren - Fuu *Kate Higgins - Agria, Sylph, Lilynette Gingerback *Keith Silverstein - Coyote Starrk *Kirk Thornton - Kisame Hosigaki *Laura Bailey - Tier Harribel, Kushina Uzumaki *Liam O'Brien - Gilandor Yul Svent *Martha Harms - Aphrodite *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Kokuo *Matthew Mercer - Gyuki *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Michael McConnohie - Baraggan Louisenbarin, Maxwell *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitra Gilga, Utakata *Mona Marshall - Gnome *Newton Pittman - Tsukikami *Nika Futterman - Undine *Patrick Seitz - Jiao, Han *Quinton Flynn - Iruka Umino, Kon *R Bruce Elliott - Bookman *Rachel Robinson - Celsius *Ricco Fajardo - Bak Chang *Richard Epcar - Efreet *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Sam Riegel - Roushi *Steve Staley - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum - Zabuza Momochi, Chomei *Tia Ballard - Emillia Galmar *Todd Haberkorn - Saiken *Tony Oliver - Ulquiorra Cifer, Minato Namikaze *Travis Willingham - Gaius *Troy Baker - Yamato, Pain *Vic Mignogna - Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihoin, Yugito Nii Category:Four World Series Wiki